Parent-Teacher Conference
by Jade Raven 21
Summary: Gohan's FAILING something!!! Why do Goku and Vegeta have to help him pass? Will Videl play a part in his passing? and how? *Finished*
1. Mom Is Going To Kill Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ or any of its characters. Sue me if you want, I found a whole quarter in my backpack yesterday. That is the extent of my fortune. 

Videl knows Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter and that he beat Cell. 

Goku is alive and the whole Buu thing probably never happened.   


* * *

  


**Mom Is Going To Kill Me**

Gohan, head bowed, slowly made his way to his locker. He didn't notice Videl standing there a he put in the combination to open the lock. Videl watched, her brow furrowed in worry, as Gohan missed a number and couldn't open his locker. He let out a long, depressing sigh, and tried again. 

"Hey Gohan," Videl said when Gohan still hadn't noticed her. 

He slowly raised his eyes and said, in a sad voice, "hey Videl." 

He finally managed to get his locker opened and just stood there, as if trying to remember why he was there. 

"Is something wrong?" Videl asked worriedly. 

"My mom is going to kill me." Gohan almost whispered. 

"What do you mean? What happened?" 

"The teacher gave me this after class." Gohan said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white, sealed envelope. Videl took it and read the front. It said:   


**To the parents of Son Gohan.**

  


"Uh-oh, I've seen these before, but why did you get one? You always do your work and ace every test." 

"I don't know," Gohan almost whined, "but Mom is going to kill me." 

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, although, knowing Chi-chi . . ." Videl trailed off, not wanting Gohan to get even more depressed. 

Gohan looked at her with those big, puppy-dog eyes of his and said, "Will you go with me? Please? She won't holler as much if we have company." 

Videl couldn't stand that look. Try as she might, she just couldn't say no when he looked at her like that. "All right! Just stop doing that." 

Gohan smiled a little, he knew just how to get to her. 

The two of them made their way to the roof and took off in the direction of the 439 Mountain Area, Gohan's house, and the awaiting wrath of his mother, the most feared woman on Earth.   


* * *

  
Will Chi-chi really kill Gohan? Can Videl stop her? What about Goku? Will he ever get his dinner? Find out the answers to these questions and more in the next exciting chapter of Parent-Teacher Conference. 


	2. Am I a Bad Mother?

**Am I a Bad Mother?**

As Gohan and Videl approached the quaint little house nestled in the large forest, they saw two blurry streaks racing across the sky. Gohan called out to them and was tackled by the smaller streak when he tried to land. 

"Hey Gohan, guess what I did today? First, I found this really neat bug but Mama screamed when I tried to show her so . . ." Goten continued rambling, not aware that his brother was trying to get up with him still seated on his chest. 

Gohan picked the still talking Goten and himself up and walked over to where Videl stood. " . . . and then Dad said that I had to take it outside but the birds would have gotten it, so I put it in a safe place and then it couldn't breath so I had to move it to . . ." Goten continued on for some time, until he noticed Videl. "Hey Videl!" He hollered and hopped out of Gohan's arms. "Mama said that if you keep coming over then she'll have grandchildren in no time- " Gohan clamped a hand over his brother's mouth while he blushed a bright crimson. 

Videl blushed slightly at the thought and then noticed Goku landing just next to his sons. "Hey Gohan!" He called out just as Chi-chi stepped out of the house. 

"Hello Videl. It's so nice to see you again. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Chi-chi asked, all the while thinking about how many grandchildren she's like to have. 

"I would love to Chi-chi. Thank you." 

"You boys go get cleaned up while Videl and I chat." 

Two yes Mom's and a yes dear was heard as the guys made their way around to the back of the house to get cleaned up. Videl followed Chi-chi into the house where her nostrils were assaulted by the delicious smells of various foods. 

"Wow, that smells good Chi-chi." 

"Thanks Videl. I try to make sure they enjoy it even if they hardly even taste the food as it goes down." The two women chuckled at that, both having witnessed the boy's voracious appetites. 

Just then the guys came back in and Videl looked at Gohan questioningly. 

Gohan just looked back at her for a minute before his food filled mind remembered the letter he was supposed to give to his parents. He took the letter out of his pocket and quietly said, "Mom, Dad, I am supposed to give you this." 

He held out the letter and Chi-chi took it, Goku looking over her shoulder. "What did you do Gohan?" was Chi-chi's immediate question. 

"I didn't do anything. I don't know what it's about." 

Chi-chi opened the letter and read: 

To Whom It May Concern: 

I request your presence at a parent-teacher conference to discuss the academic standings of your son Gohan. Please meet me in room 107 at 3:00 p.m. Friday afternoon. If this time is inconvenient, please call (123) 555-7890. 

Sincerely,   
Mr. John Schwab

Chi-chi stared in horror at the letter as she read it. "What did I do wrong?" She whispered. 

Goku just looked at the letter and sat down, waiting for dinner to start. 

"Where did I go wrong? Am I a bad mother? I tried to always give you the best. The best books, the latest technology for studying, and I even sent you to one of the best schools. How could this have happened?" Chi-chi continued on for some time. 

"Mom . . .mom please?" Gohan tried to stop Chi-chi's rambling but she wouldn't stop. Gohan started to bang his forehead on the table, hitting it harder each time. Videl watched the entire scene, unsure of how she could help the poor boy. 

After five minutes of rambling, Goku and Goten looked forlornly towards the kitchen. The food was so close and yet so far away. Five minutes later, Goku tried to get Chi-chi's attention, but she couldn't be stopped.   


* * *

  
Will Chi-chi ever stop? Will Goku and Goten starve to death? Will Gohan get a headache or break the table? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Parent-Teacher Conference. 


	3. Your Grounded Till You Graduate

I'm mainly working on another fic but I'll try to update this as much as I can. I would like it if anyone would go read and review my other fics. This is just a little shameless publicity promoting my other fics 'Ruler of the Moon' and the sequel 'Heavenly Little Bunny'. There's nothing wrong with that. But for now, on with the DBZ fanfic. 

Warning: Used car salesmen and lawyers are being made fun of. If you are one of these, I'm sorry.   


* * *

  


**Your Grounded Till You Graduate**

Gohan couldn't take it anymore and when he heard a slight crack in the table he stopped beating his head and looked up. His mother was now softly crying, still babbling on about how bad of a mother she was. 

Goku couldn't take it anymore either and so he said, "come on Chi-chi. It can't be that bad. He gets A's in everything else, one subject isn't that bad." 

Chi-chi looked at her husband in horror, "how can you say that Goku? If he doesn't do well then he won't get into a good college. If he doesn't get into a good college, he'll become a delinquent and get a horrible job. He might even become a used car salesman or worse, a lawyer. I couldn't live with myself if I let my baby become something so degrading." She then looked over at the forlorn looking Gohan and said, "your grounded until you graduate from college," and with that, she turned, tears still in her eyes, and went into the kitchen. 

Goten and Goku's expressions brightened at this until they heard the sound of food being thrown into the garbage. They both raced into the kitchen to find Chi-chi throwing away what was supposed to be their dinner and saying, "unless he starts doing better, he will eat only the minimum." 

Goku and Goten stared in horror as she threw the last bowl of rice into the trashcan. When she left the kitchen and headed upstairs they dived for the can. The bag had been empty right before she had thrown everything away and so it was still good, just all mixed together. Now to a Saiyan, this was still a good meal, and so the two guys practically dove into their dinner. 

Gohan sat at the table with Videl just staring as he watched his mother go upstairs, still crying. Videl just watched him with pity in her eyes before she looked at the clock. 

"Gohan, I have to be going home now. Are you going to be all right?" 

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for coming anyway. Do you think you could bring a little extra lunch tomorrow? I don't think Mom is going to make me anything and I can't stand the school lunches. They give such measly portions." 

"Sure, I'll see what I can do. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Gohan." Videl said and walked outside. 

Gohan watched her take off and then walked back into the house. He made his way upstairs to his room. Passing his parents room on the way up, he could hear his mother's muffled cries. He walked into his room and fell onto his bed with a loud thump. He soon fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams.   


* * *

  
What will Gohan dream about? Will it be his mother or will we have a "special guest"? Did Goku have enough to eat? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Parent-Teacher Conference. 


	4. Gohan's Dream

Like much of this fic will end up being, this chapter will probably make absolutely no sense. This is just a humorous, senseless little fic that popped into my mind. Writing this gets all the craziness out of my head and allows me to write my more serious fics. 

Now, on with the chapter.   


* * *

  


**Gohan's Dream**

Gohan looked out into pitch-blackness. No matter where he looked it was dark. 

"Hello?" He hollered out, hearing his voice echo back at him "is anyone there?" 

A small light appeared off to one side. As he watched, the light seemed to be getting closer and closer, bigger and bigger, until it was almost blindingly bright. He closed his eyes against the bright glare and when he opened them again, he found himself in a classroom, seated directly in front of his teacher, Mr. Schwab. He was the only one in a large room filled with nothing, other than his teacher. 

"Gohan, you have one hour to complete this test. It will determine the rest of your life. Begin." The teacher said and placed a single piece of paper in front of him. 

Gohan looked at the paper and saw that it had only one question on it. It said, 'If a train traveling at 100 miles per hour went from Boston, Massachusetts to San Francisco, California, and another train traveling 60 miles per hour went from San Francisco to Boston, where would you bury the survivors from the wreck?" 

Gohan stared at the paper and then looked up at a clock above the teacher's head. The hands seemed to be moving very fast and his mind wouldn't work. A loud bell rang when the clock hit twelve and Mr. Schwab snatched the paper up and, with a large red marker, drew a large F on the paper. 

He put the paper in front of Gohan where it started to grow until it was huge. It then fell over on top of him, the huge F crushing him under its weight. He yelled for help as loud as he could and suddenly the paper was gone and he was out in the middle of a field. 

Gohan looked up and saw his mentor and friend Piccolo floating there above him. "Hey Mr. Piccolo. What happened?" 

Piccolo opened his eyes and looked down at him and said, "you failed." 

Chi-chi suddenly appeared, tears pouring down her eyes and saying things like, "my poor baby, he failed. What have I done to deserve such a son?" 

Goku then appeared, a pile of food in his arms and the usual smile he wore, and said, "don't worry Chi-chi, I'm sure he'll find something to do." 

Goten appeared next and Chi-chi stopped crying and hugged her little boy. "Oh Goten will make me proud. My one and only good son." 

Goten glared at Gohan and said, "what have you done? I thought you loved me. How could you fail? Now Mom will expect me to get all A's in school and never fail." 

Gohan couldn't take it anymore, the voices started to collapse around him. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the voices could still be heard. "You failed. How could you? Goten will do it. I thought you loved us?" 

Gohan screamed.   


* * *

  
Dreams are kind of fun to write. They don't have to make any sense whatsoever. This is going to get funnier and to those who think the teacher just wants to say how well he is doing, YOU'RE WRONG! All right, I'll try to put up the next chapter soon, so thank you for reading and please review! 


	5. The Teacher Is A Quack

MWHAHAHAHAH! You people have no idea where this fic is going, guess all you want but you will never succeed. I'm just being mean as some of you actually might guess, but I hope you don't. Now, on with the fic . . .   


* * *

  


**The Teacher Is A Quack**

The rest of the week almost crawled by for Gohan. His mother refused to make his normal lunch, which, for a Saiyan, is anything but normal, and just sent him off to school with a simple brown bag. Videl had graciously been bringing him some extra, but she could only carry so much with her. 

After school Friday, his parents were going to arrive and meet with his teacher. He went to the roof of the school, Videl following, and waited for them to arrive. Just then, Goku popped in with Chi-chi and Goten in tow. 

Videl just stared at them, as they seemed to have appeared from thin air. Her mouth hung open and her mind raced. When she actually thought about it, she shouldn't be that surprised, Gohan's family was weird and could do lots of things that she had never even thought about. 

"Hey Gohan, hi Videl," Goku greeted cheerily. Goten pounced on Gohan and was caught before he could cause Gohan to fall over. Chi-chi just stood there and looked at her boys. 

"Well, where is this teacher? He's obviously a quack if he can't see fit to give my baby an A." 

Gohan gawked at her. She had obviously changed her mind about him and was now blaming the teacher. He smiled brightly and said, in a cheery voice, "right this way Mom." 

He led the way downstairs, through the school, and stopped right outside the classroom. "He's right in here." 

"Well, you watch Goten while we go meet this idiot that calls himself a teacher." Chi-chi sneered. 

Gohan, carrying Goten, followed by Videl, walked outside of the school and out to the field. "Hey Gohan, can we play a game," asked Goten, his eyes shining brightly at the wide-open field. 

"Sure little guy, what do you want to play?" 

"Let's play catch. There's a ball." Goten said, climbing down from his brother and over to the baseball he found on the ground. 

"Sure. You go over there," Gohan said, pointing far over in the field, "and throw me the ball." 

Goten ran over and Videl asked Gohan, "Aren't you worried about the meeting?" 

"Yea, but Mom sounded a lot better when we left her. She might actually feed us right tonight. We had to catch out dinner for three nights in a row." 

After a few minutes of catch, Gohan, Videl, and Goten heard the unmistakable and recognizable, "CLANG," that was usually accompanied by a thud, as a body hit the floor.   


* * *

  
OK, now if you don't know what the CLANG was then you aren't really a DBZ fan are you? What happened that caused the CLANG and whom did it happen to? Find out on the next exciting chapter. Please review as well or I might not tell you what happened. 


	6. Ooooh, That's Gotta Hurt

**Ooooh, That's Gotta Hurt**

Before entering the classroom, Chi-chi put on her best and most polite facial expression and knocked lightly on the door before entering. The teacher got up from his desk and walked over to greet the parents. 

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Son. It's so nice to meet you both." Mr. Schwab said, politely shaking Chi-chi's hand. When he went to shake Goku's hand, he almost could have sworn he heard bone cracking. "That's quite a grip you've got there Mr. Son," he said cradling his crushed hand against his chest. 

"Sorry about that," Goku said, putting his hand behind his head and chuckling, "I guess I don't know my own strength." 

"Goku," Chi-chi frowned at her overly muscled husband, "be more careful." 

Goku bowed his head and in a small voice said, "sorry Chi-chi. I'll try." 

The teacher motioned the couple over to his desk and they each took a seat in one of the two chairs set before the desk. 

Just then a knock came at the window and the teacher looked over, shocked, to find a man floating outside of his classroom. Goku jumped up and ran swiftly over to the window to let the man in. 

"Kakarrot, your late for our sparring match. What are you doing here?" Vegeta said stepping into the building that he had followed Goku's ki to. He looked around and saw that it was some kind of classroom so this must be a school. 

"I had to come to a parent-teacher conference today at Gohan's school. I guess I forgot to tell you." Goku said once again putting his hand behind his head and giving that classic Son smile. 

"You baka," Vegeta said, giving his usual smirk and folding his arms across his chest. He looked past Goku to see the baka's mate and some strange man that was gawking at him, "what are you looking at?" 

"Y . . . yo . . . you can fly." Mr. Schwab stuttered, still stunned at seeing a flying man enter his classroom. 

"VEGETA," Chi-chi yelled causing the proud prince to internally wince at the sheer volume of her voice. 

"What woman? Wait a minute; did you say that your brat is in trouble? This I have to hear." Vegeta said smirking, and walking over to the teacher. "What did the brat do?" 

"That is none of you business Vegeta," Chi-chi said, and reached a hand into her purse. 

Vegeta just ignored her and began to threaten the poor teacher who had begun to cower under his desk. Vegeta was caught unawares as a large metal object was swung towards his head. It hit with a loud, "CLANG," and the prince of the Saiyan's turned around and promptly fell over with a thud. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN!" He hollered from the ground where he held his head in pain carefully eyeing the deadly frying pan of doom that Chi-chi held tightly in her grip.   


* * *

  
MWHAHAHAHA, none of you were expecting him were you? Will they ever find out what the conference is for? What will happen next in this fic? Review and I will write it. 


	7. He's Failing WHAT?

FINALS SUCK! Thank goodness they're almost over. Now, just like last chapter and every chapter before this I have no idea where this is going but the chapters come to me as soon as I start writing so let's get this show on the road. OH, you might actually get to find out what's going on with Gohan too.   


* * *

  


**He's Failing WHAT?**

Vegeta sat in a desk in the front row of the classroom. After he had recovered enough from being hit in the head by the deadly frying pan held by Kakarrot's harpy mate, he had decided to stay and had taken a seat, under the intense scrutiny of Chi-chi. He just wanted to spar with Kakarrot and he was going to wait for this conference to end. 

Chi-chi and Goku returned to their seats and Mr. Schwab crawled out from beneath his desk, carefully. After seeing the antics of Gohan's parents and their weird little, intimidating, friend, he couldn't figure out how Gohan had come to be so peaceful and polite. He'd think about that later but right now he was worried about his head and if it would eventually come into contact with that large frying pan once he told Gohan's parents the news. 

"Well," he began, stuttering slightly, "about Gohan's grades . . ." 

"What about my Gohan? He is the smartest person in this entire school. If he's failing anything it's because you teachers are a bunch of imbeciles." Chi-chi began ranting and pacing the room, waving the frying pan in the air. 

The teacher was too afraid of the crazy woman to be insulted by her. Her husband then rose and tried to get her to sit back down. "Come on Chi-chi, let's listen to what he has to say." 

Vegeta wisely kept quiet, not wanting to get another bruise on his noggin. He just watched the woman and smirked at the thought that Kakarrot's brat was in trouble. He had always been a little goody-two-shoes. 

Unfortunately for him, Chi-chi noticed his smirk and knew that he was thinking bad thoughts about her family. She wouldn't stand for it and promptly hit him over the head with her wonderful frying pan of doom. He didn't even have time to holler out as he dropped his sore and aching head onto the desk with a thud and passed out. 

Chi-chi smirked herself and walked sedately over to the chair and sat down once again. "Now, you were saying?" She said in a polite voice to the man at the desk who was now shaking in fear. 

Mr. Schwab looked over at the unconscious man sitting at a desk in the front of his room and back to Gohan's parents. "Yes, well . . ." He continued to stutter, "As I was saying. Gohan is a wonderful student other than the fact that he seems to disappear from class occasionally when he asks to go to the bathroom, which he does a lot. Unfortunately he is having trouble with one subject." 

"Which one? He has been studying for everything since he could read." She then turned to Goku, "if he doesn't get into a good college it's all your fault. You and your fighting." She huffed and turned a polite face back to the teacher. 

"Yes, well, you see, he is failing . . ."   


* * *

  
I decided to prolong the torture until next chapter. Aren't I just evil? It's fun to be evil. Now flame me or review, I don't really care as long as that number goes up. What is he failing and what will Chi-chi do when she finally finds out? What about Vegeta, how much did that frying pan really hurt? Find out all this and more on the next chapter of Parent-Teacher Conference. 


	8. Saiyan Problem

Why would Gohan be failing gym? If anything I think his gym teacher would be afraid to fail him. I was also considering prolonging the torture but a friend of mine said that would be too cruel. ::pouts:: I like being evil. 

I'm also changing the whole age thing and saying that they are in their last year of high school. Gohan and Videl are both 17 years old and for some reason are taking this class that Gohan is having so much trouble with. I know that it is usually taken earlier but this is my fic and what I say goes. 

Anyway, thanks to that same friend, I will now write the reason for this whole conference. This idea was inspired by Lynnwood's fic _Once in a Blue Moon_. (A very funny fic that I highly recommend if she ever gets around to finishing it ::hint hint::) 

In that story Saiyan's up until a certain age, in my story it's 18, have a hard time with a certain concept, I won't tell you what here, and you'll have to read the story to find out. Speaking of which, here it is . . .   


* * *

  


**Saiyan Problem**

Vegeta woke up slowly and carefully raised his head, ever wary of the pain caused by Kakarrot's harpy of a mate. He focused his eyes to the sight of the teacher in the front of the room and began listening to the reason for this conference. 

"Yes, well, you see, he's having trouble in his health class. Sexual Education to be precise. He seems to have a problem grasping the whole concept and he tends to cringe whenever anyone tells him about it." Mr. Schwab stopped and looked at the parents of the best student in the school. 

"Is that it?" Chi-chi asked, stunned. She then heard a chuckling behind her and swiveled around to find that Vegeta was laughing. 

Between chuckles, Vegeta said, "he's more Saiyan than I thought." 

"And WHAT is THAT supposed to mean?" Chi-chi hollered, raising her frying pan in a threatening way. 

Vegeta stopped laughing almost instantly and turned a wary eye to the reason for his headache. He then began to explain; "Saiyan children are unable to understand the concept of mating and are not even capable of such things until they are fully grown adults. Until they are fully matured, which for males is the age of 18, they have utterly no interest in mating whatsoever and many find the very thought repulsive." 

Chi-chi stared at him for a moment, completely caught unawares. "His birthday is in two weeks. Does that mean he won't be able to pass his tests? I won't stand for that." She walked over and stood directly in front of the prince. 

He suddenly felt like a schoolboy, sitting in his desk, being punished by his teacher for doing something wrong. He expected to get detention any minute. 

"You and Goku are going to help him with this little man. If he doesn't pass his test, you and Goku are in trouble." Chi-chi said. 

"Why me? He's not even my brat!" Vegeta hollered and then thought for a minute, "don't call me little." 

"You're a Saiyan. Goku is a Saiyan. You two are the only ones to teach him, much as I hate to admit it. And if he doesn't pass, I will never cook for either of you again." 

At this Goku and Vegeta both gasped in horror. They could survive eating off the land but Goku loved her cooking and Vegeta found it was a great way to eat and not get poisoned by the slop his mate tried to pass off as food. 

The last two full-blooded Saiyans bowed their heads and said, "yes ma'am."   


* * *

  
Now you know, I hope you continue to read but if you don't, :P. How are Vegeta and Goku going to help Gohan? What will Videl do when Gohan does come of age? Can he control himself? Find out more on the next exciting chapter of Parent-Teacher Conference. Also, I am going to raise the rating and if you don't like it then stop reading now. 


	9. It Begins

There are some people out there whining about how short the chapters are. Well no matter what anyone says, every chapter will stay only one page long or, if I actually feel like it, I might write one or two chapters longer. I am already engrossed in a much longer fic and this is only supposed to allow the release of any crazy thoughts in my head.   


* * *

  


**It Begins**

Vegeta sat at on the living room couch with a schoolbook on his lap. It was Saturday morning and he had better things to do, like train, but he had decided that if he had to teach this junk to Kakarrot's first brat, he might as well find out what was going to be on the test. He scanned the book and snorted. You didn't need to know any of this to mate; you had only to follow instincts. 

Goku popped in then and said, "hey Vegeta, whatcha doin'?" 

"Idiot, remember what your loud mouthed mate said yesterday?" 

Goku looked at him in confusion for a second before his face brightened and he said, "oh yea, she said that we had to help Gohan pass his test." 

"Wow Kakarrot, I'm surprised, you actually have a brain in that head of yours." Goku looked at him, anger in his eyes for a second, before he sat down next to Vegeta and looked at the book in his lap. 

"What's that?" He said, pointing to something in the book. 

Vegeta looked at him for a second, making sure he was absolutely serious, before he began laughing hysterically. Goku looked at him, not sure why he was laughing, he had only asked a question. What was so funny? 

Vegeta's laughing died down to a small chuckle before he regained his composure. He looked back at Goku and said, "That, Kakarrot, is what we have to teach your son." 

"But what are they doing?" Goku asked, that clueless look we all know and love on his face. 

"Are you that stupid? They're mating." Vegeta said, looking at Goku, amazed that even he could be that dumb. 

"But how come the guy is on top?" He asked innocently. 

Vegeta looked at him again and cracked up. He laughed so hard and long that he fell off the couch and his sides began to hurt from all the laughing. He hadn't laughed this much in years. He couldn't even remember the last time he had laughed this much. 

Goku began to get mad; he didn't like Vegeta laughing at him like this. His mouth set in a fine line he stood up. He couldn't contain his anger and began powering up. 

Vegeta sensed this and stopped laughing, "Come-on Kakarrot, it was just too funny." 

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, powering back down and picking up the fallen book from the floor; his face resuming his normal, innocent expression. 

Vegeta just shook his head and stood up. It looked like he would not only be teaching Kakarrot's brat but the idiot himself.   


* * *

  
Hehehe! I thought that bit about the guy being on top was very funny. Anyway, thank you for giving me over 50 reviews, I'm very happy. But, I would like even more so get reviewing. Now, I had no clue what was being written until I wrote it so the next chapter might take about a week being as how I have no idea what it will be about. Will Vegeta have the patience to teach them both? Does Goku really have no clue? (Obviously) Find out on the next chapter of Parent-Teacher Conference. 


	10. Gohan's Weekend Begins

OK, so some of you obviously didn't get that joke last chapter. It wasn't the fact that they were mating that surprised him, not even Goku is that naïve. It was the fact that the guy was on top that he didn't get, think about it . . .Chi-chi is overbearing . . . Goku thought marriage was a food (imagine what he thought of sex) . . .if you people don't get it now you never will. 

Also, because you people gave me over 50 reviews, you have wet my appetite and I now am aiming for 100. So if you will, please indulge me. It has also taken me a while to update because I have not been in a writing mood but maybe your reviews will put me back in the mood . . .anyway, on with the fic . . .   


* * *

  


**Gohan's Weekend Begins**

Gohan sat in the living room of Capsule Corporation on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. He would rather be sparring in the gravity room with Vegeta and Piccolo at full strength than go through this torture. Talking to Vegeta about mating was embarrassing enough in itself, but his dad had to be there too. 

Vegeta had told him about Saiyan children and their inability to comprehend mating until age 18, but he also knew that if he didn't pass his next test, his mother would kill him, literally. She had already threatened Vegeta and Goku with no food and that was just as bad as threatening them with death. Death, they weren't afraid of, but food was a terrible weakness for a Saiyan, especially with the way Chi-Chi cooked. 

Gohan looked at the book in his lap and tried to read the words but they just wouldn't stay in his mind. He looked up from the book and over at his tutors (yeah right) and asked, "Why would anybody want to do this again?" 

Vegeta looked over at him, snarling, and said, "Because it's fun, ok. Just read the damn book." 

"Be nice Vegeta," Goku said, looking over at his son, "he just doesn't understand. Can't you explain it better?" 

Vegeta growled and said, "He won't understand it anyway, so why bother." 

"Because if we don't help him, Chi-chi will make me starve," Goku whined. 

Vegeta smirked and said, "Why is this my problem?" 

Goku, surprisingly, smirked back and said, "because I overheard Bulma on the phone and Chi-chi convinced her not to fix the gravity machine again if Gohan doesn't pass." 

Vegeta paled a little bit, his smirk losing some of its effect. He then returned with a snarl and a string of curses, in several different languages. It was a good thing no one but him knew those languages or he would, long ago, have been sleeping on the couch, thrown there by Bulma. She didn't like it when he cursed in front of the children. 

Goku and Gohan just watched as Vegeta went a little crazy. If they could understand what he was saying, their ears would have been burning. They didn't know when the prince was going to cool down, so they made their way into the kitchen to see what they could find for lunch.   


* * *

  
K, the next chapter will hopefully be out sooner and be funnier but I didn't feel like writing and just typed this out as I thought of it. So, anyway, please review! 


	11. Gohan's Weekend Continues

Ok peoples, here's the update and, once again, no matter how much any of you may whine, I refuse to write these chapters longer. 

Also, if you have any ideas for where this story could go, please put them in your review. I would really appreciate some ideas because I can't think of any at the moment and if I can't think of any, the torture for new chapters will be prolonged. Now, on with the fic . . .   


* * *

  


**Gohan's Weekend Continues**

By the time Vegeta had calmed down enough to notice that Gohan and Goku had left, about five minutes had passed. He looked around and then heard noises coming from the kitchen. Walking into the room he found father and son seated at a table, covered in food from the refrigerator. 

Vegeta put his hands up to his head and rubbed his temples. He could feel a major headache coming on and the causes were now eating all of his food. He lowered his hands and asked, "did you happen to leave anything for me?" 

Goku looked up, a turkey leg hanging from his mouth, and said, in a muffled voice, "sowwy 'Geta." 

Vegeta just looked at him in disgust and stepped over to the phone. Pressing speed dial number one, he put the phone to his ear and promptly ordered fifty extra-large pizzas to be delivered to Capsule Corp. The pizza place knew this caller quite well and promptly pushed their ovens to the max to get the pizzas there pronto. 

Vegeta hung up the phone and sat down at the table, watching in disgust as the two continued to eat what little was left. Once they were done, Goku sat back in his chair and rubbed his now full stomach. "I don't think I could eat another bite." 

The doorbell rang then and Vegeta got up to answer it. When he walked back into the kitchen, he now carried the fifty pizzas and set them on the counter. Grabbing some, he sat back down at the table and began to eat. He ate just as quickly as Goku had, but with a grace that said he was definitely better mannered than the idiot third-class. 

He noticed just in time that Goku's hand had begun to reach for one of his pizzas and promptly slapped it away. Goku looked at him with those little, lost, puppy-dog eyes but apparently they didn't work on Vegeta. He just snarled and swallowed what was in his mouth before saying, "these are mine and you said you couldn't eat another bite." 

"Pllleeeeeaaassseee, 'Geta," Goku pleaded with the stubborn prince. 

Vegeta just ignored him and turned to his brat and said, "Go read that book again." 

Gohan got up and returned to the living room, picking up his schoolbook and reading it once again. 

Goku thought he was in absolute torture. There was food in front of him and he couldn't eat any of it without angering the vengeful prince. 

Vegeta on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying torturing the third-class idiot and found himself eating a little slower than normal (still very fast compared to us humans) just to prolong the agony.   


* * *

  
The next chapter will be out as soon as I write it, which, depending on if I get my 100 reviews, might be fairly soon. 


	12. Gohan Has To Go

This chapter will give me 100 reviews, but if it doesn't I am not going to write the next chapter until I do. This fic is getting way bigger than I had originally planned but overall I'm happy with it. 

Just a reminder that Videl knows that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter but not about him being half alien. Videl also knows how to fly already because Gohan taught her.   


* * *

  


**Gohan Has To Go**

Gohan had been sitting on the couch in Capsule Corps. living room for about six hours now. What was worse was that he had been forced to read the same three chapters of his health book over and over again. Even worse was that Vegeta and Goku were there and made him do this torture. This was the one thing in his almost eighteen years that he didn't understand and his mother was punishing him by making him stay with his father and Vegeta all day. 

Vegeta was getting really frustrated with all of the boy's questions. He kept asking the same things over and over again. "Why do people do that?" "Doesn't it hurt?" "Why would anyone do something that gross?" 

Vegeta had even been tempted to go get Bulma and give a live demonstration but he knew the woman would just get mad at him and make him sleep on the couch for a month, no matter how much he might enjoy it. He had also considered just using Final Flash on the boy and getting this nightmare over with but then not only would the woman and the harpy woman with the voice like nails on a chalk board get mad but Kakarrot would get mad at him and, though he would never admit it out loud, Kakarrot was stronger than him. 

It was almost seven-thirty when Gohan slammed the book closed and stood up, causing Goku and Vegeta to raise their heads. Vegeta growled out, "where do you think your going, brat?" "I told the guys that I'd meet them at the movies at eight. I have to go." 

"Who are these 'guys' that you have to meet?" 

Gohan thought Vegeta was beginning to sound like his mother but he said, "Well, there's Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. They are all in my class at school." 

Goku looked at him and said, "alright Gohan, but you'd better not be out too late, and we'll begin again tomorrow." "Thanks Dad," Gohan said and raced out the door, jumping into the air before Vegeta could do or say anything. 

Vegeta turned to Goku shortly after Gohan's departure and growled, "Why did you let the brat go?" 

"He has to have fun Vegeta. Besides, I think Videl might be his girlfriend one day and the more he's with her, he might begin to understand some of this." He said, gesturing to the books spread out before them. 

Vegeta gaped at him and said, "Since when do you use your brain? I didn't even think you had one in there." Goku put his hand behind his head and chuckled, "yea, well, I just know that Chi-chi really wants grandchildren and she said that Videl will probably give her great grandchildren."   


* * *

  
All right, next chapter out soon but this week is busy but I will try to write another chapter by the end of the week. For now, please review! 


	13. Love Or Action?

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!! I finally got my 100 reviews and I am very happy as if you couldn't tell already. Even though this week is busy, I have found time to write the next chapter to this fic. Unfortunately, next week will probably be even busier but I will try to get out a new chapter really soon. For now, please enjoy what I have so far . . . 

One more thing, a little disclamer: I don't own Spider-man.   


* * *

  


**Love Or Action?**

Gohan arrived at the movie theater at five minutes before eight. Being taller than most of the crowd and having the ability to float some inches above the ground, he easily spotted his friends and made his way over to them. 

Videl looked up and around at the crowd and saw Gohan heading their way. She waved and he waved back, causing Sharpner and Erasa to spot him as well. 

Before Gohan got to them, Sharpner made the comment, "why did you invite nerd-boy?" 

Videl just glared at him and said, "Knock it off Sharpner. He could easily take you on." 

"Yeah, right," he muttered sarcastically, keeping his voice low, not wanting to upset Videl. 

"Hey guys," Gohan greeted and stood next to Videl. "So, what are we going to see?" He asked, looking up at all of the movies playing. 

"Let's see a love story," Erasa said, fluttering her eyelashes in Gohan's direction. 

Unfortunately for her, Gohan was completely oblivious, but Videl just glowered at the girl and caused Erasa to look at her funny before understanding set in and she just smiled. 

"What do you want to see Videl?" Gohan asked, looking at her and noticing a faint redness of her cheeks. He was about to ask if she was hot but was interrupted by Sharpner. 

"I kinda like Erasa's idea. A romantic movie sets a romantic mood." 

Videl just snorted at his failed attempt to flatter her and said, "I'd rather see an action flick. There is that new one that just came out. Let's see that." 

"That sounds good. I usually fall asleep during those kind of movies anyway," he said, looking at Erasa and Sharpner. 

"Well then let's see _Spider-man_. That has some romance in it," Erasa said, actually using her brain for once, "and it still has plenty of action for you guys." 

"So, we're all agreed then," Videl said, looking at each person in turn and seeing them give their nods of approval. "_Spider-man it is then_." 

They all got into line and purchased their tickets. Then they made their way to the concession stand. Videl and Erasa got a diet coke and small popcorn each; Sharpner got a medium cherry coke and nachos, and Gohan purchased an extra-large tub of popcorn, an extra-large coke, and a pack of gummi worms. 

The three were still in amazement by how much Gohan could eat even though they saw him eat lunch everyday. They all went to the theater and sat down in the row, Gohan on the end with an extra seat for his food, Videl next to him, Sharpner beside her, and Erasa on the other end.   


* * *

  
A/N: Hope you guys are liking this fic so far. I hope to get the next chapter out soon and I can't wait to read more reviews, so get reviewing already. What are you still doing reading this, go review, go, go, NOW! 


	14. Gohan Tells

So they're going to see the Spiderman movie. I haven't even seen it yet and I really wanna go see it. Spiderman is one of my favorite superheroes (next to Superman of course). This sucks; I haven't seen it yet for lack of funds. 

I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and I hope they continue.   


* * *

  


**Gohan Tells**

The movie was set to begin in ten minutes and Gohan was already half way through his popcorn while everyone else had yet to make a dent in his or her popcorn bags. The pre-show slides were not very interesting so Videl decided to make a little conversation. 

"Hey Gohan, how did the parent-teacher conference go?" 

Erasa and Sharpner looked at Gohan in surprise and Sharpner commented, "What could nerd-boy have done to get in trouble?" 

Videl turned to him sharply and raised her hand. She then promptly hit him upside the head causing him to fly forward his popcorn flying onto the floor as she said, "knock it off Sharpner." 

He looked up, holding his head in his hands and trying to fix his hair when he hollered, "VIDEL! It took me an hour to get my hair perfect." He ignored the snickers throughout the theater and sat back up in his seat, his head spinning slightly from the pain and a bruise forming on his head. 

Videl turned back to Gohan, who had a smirk on his face directed at Sharpner, and waited for him to answer. 

Gohan turned to her and said, "It went fine. He just told my parents I was failing health and if I don't pass the next test my mom will kill me. Literally." 

Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl stared at Gohan for a minute before Erasa spoke up. "You, Mr. straight A perfect scores, is failing health." 

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. It's actually kinda funny because now my mom is making my dad and Vegeta tutor me." Gohan chuckled at this but the others just looked at him in amazement. 

"Why are you failing health? It's like one of the easiest classes to pass." Videl said, still wondering how in the world Son Gohan could fail anything. 

Gohan's face grew angry and he said, "It's not my fault. I just don't understand." He then turned to face the screen, ignoring the others, not wanting to continue this conversation. 

Videl looked thoughtful and said, "If you want, Gohan, I can help you study for the next test." 

He turned back to her and said, "Really," a hopeful look on his face, "can you come over tomorrow?" 

"Sure, where should we meet?" 

"Well, I have to go over there anyway tomorrow, so meet me at Capsule Corp. You do know where that is right?" 

All three of them, once again, stared at him in shock, "You know the Briefs?" 

"Yeah, they're old friends of the family." 

"OK, tomorrow at Capsule Corp. it is." Videl said, regaining her composure. 

Just then the movie previews started and all conversation ceased. About five minutes into the movie, a loud slap was heard and Sharpner was, once again, on the floor of the theater nursing a bruise.   


* * *

  
Now Videl is in the fic and things will start to get interesting. Videl will play an important role in Gohan learning about mating, as you may well already know. This is going to be fun so for a little inspiration, please review! 


	15. Videl Meets Vegeta

Thank you people for giving me ideas with your reviews. I appreciate it and if you people have any ideas for what should happen in this fic please tell me in your reviews because I have no idea. I just make this up as I go along.   


* * *

  


**Videl Meets Vegeta**

Gohan landed outside Capsule Corp. on Sunday morning about a half hour before Videl was going to arrive. He walked through the front door of the residential building and into the living room where Vegeta was already seated. He didn't acknowledge the boy and just waited for him to sit down. 

"Um . . .Vegeta, why don't you just train today?" Gohan asked, trying to get rid of the man for the day. 

"Because that damn woman put a timer on the gravity machine so that I can't use it for the next five hours." He said, and then began cursing under his breath about being a prince and not being controlled by some woman. Then, as though he just thought about it, he asked, "why do you want me to leave?" 

"Well, I found someone else to teach me and I thought you'd just rather train with dad today." 

Vegeta smirked, as close as Gohan would ever get to see him smile, and just said, "fine, and where is that idiot father of yours anyway?" 

"He'll be here any minute now. He was finishing breakfast when I left." 

Vegeta snorted and mumbled, "It'll be another hour at least." 

Just then, the doorbell rang and Gohan ran to answer it. Upon opening the door he saw that Videl was standing there, looking up at the large complex in awe. 

"Hey Videl," Gohan said, gaining her attention, "come on in," he gestured and moved aside to let her in. 

Videl stepped inside, still in a little awe at the immense complex, but the next thing she saw made her a little frightened. She noticed a short man with unbelievable hair standing straight up in a black flame with an amused smirk on his face. 

"Videl, this is Vegeta," Gohan said, introducing the volatile prince to his friend and hoping Videl didn't do anything to get on his bad side. Luckily, her voice seemed to have stopped at the moment and she just bowed politely. 

Vegeta just looked at her and turned to Gohan saying, "So this is the wench that your harpy mother wants grandchildren from." 

Gohan paled at this and Videl took this moment to regain her voice saying, "I'm not a wench little man." 

Gohan paled even further at this when he saw Vegeta suddenly clench his fists and growl at Videl. She had committed the greatest sin by calling Vegeta little and he was surely going to kill her now. To Gohan's complete surprise all he did was say, "watch your mate brat or something bad could happen to her." 

"Is that a threat?" Videl asked, surprised and then blushed lightly and said, "what do you mean mate?" 

Vegeta just smirked and made his way out of the living room to look for Kakarrot so they could spar. Gohan regained some color and led Videl over to the couch before she could follow him and cause even more trouble for herself.   


* * *

  
I've been busy and the damn phone quit working for two days so I will update this when I get the chance. Thanks and review! 


	16. Videl Tries

I got 150 reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm so happy. Anyways, this story will continue until I feel like ending it, which might not be for a while. I'll try to update whenever I can but that might take anywhere from a day to a week but I will update at least once a week so don't fret. Now, on with the fic . . . and Gohan's torture.   


* * *

  


**Videl Tries**

Videl followed Gohan into the expansive living room of Capsule Corp. She still couldn't believe that Gohan knew the Briefs but that was not what had her distracted. She was thinking of what that guy had called her. Gohan's mate . . . 

They each sat on one end of the couch and Gohan decided to try to get back on track. "Well, Videl. Should we begin?" 

"Sure Gohan," she said, coming out of her reverie and getting out her textbook, opening it to the chapters that would be on the test on Monday. 

After two hours, Videl slammed the book down and yelled, "this is ridicules Gohan. You're the smartest person in the entire school and you can't understand this simple thing." 

Gohan cringed in fear, "I'm sorry Videl. I think I have it pretty much memorized by now but I don't understand it." 

Videl just shook her head in amazement that someone this smart could be so naïve. "Well, as long as you have it memorized you'll pass the test. Just don't forget it between now and then. OK." 

"Sure Videl," he smiled brightly before a loud rumbling echoed throughout the room. Gohan put his hand behind his head in the classic Son gesture and chuckled, "guess it's lunch time." 

The two of them made their way to the kitchen and found that lunch had been prepared. Videl looked at it in amazement as there was enough there to feed a large army but she knew that Gohan could eat most of it. 

Right before they dug in, Goku and Vegeta walked in and sat down as well to eat. Vegeta glared at Videl and Videl just glared right back at him, not being one to back down from a challenge. Vegeta smirked at the girl's courage and began stuffing his face once he saw that Kakarrot and his brat had already begun eating. 

Goku tried to ask his son something, but every time he did his mouth was full and no one could quite understand his words. After they all finished, he tried again, "how is the studying going Gohan?" 

"Just great dad. Thanks to you guys and Videl, I'm sure to pass that test tomorrow." 

"All right! I get to eat again." Goku crowed in delight at the prospect of Chi-chi's cooking. 

Vegeta almost smiled at the prospect of the food and his gravity machine working again, almost. He just smirked at Gohan and said, "of course you will. You were taught by me." 

Gohan snickered and, at seeing the look on Vegeta's face, covered it with a cough. 

Goku then asked, "hey Gohan, did you invite Videl to your birthday party." 

"Oh yea. Thanks for the reminder dad." He then turned to Videl and asked, "do you wanna come to my birthday party." 

"Sure, when and where is it?" 

"It's the Saturday after next and it's here at Capsule Corp." 

"I'll be there."   


* * *

  
If you guys want a lemon later, let me know in your reviews and I might write one. If I do write one I may put it in a separate section so that this rating doesn't go up. Maybe. Please review! 


	17. Dream Videl

I recently finished my other fic so now I can work more on this one. I am also working on another DBZ fic, it's an AU and when I get it up I hope you read it. 

One of the reviewers pretty much challenged me to not make this a lemon so I'm going to do it but I might post a separate chapter with the lemon in it. I will probably eventually write another Gohan/Videl fic and that one will most likely have a lemon in it so for now you will just have to deal with no lemon.   


* * *

  


**Dream Videl**

Sunday night, Gohan went to bed early so he could get up for school the next day and be completely rested for the test. 

The dream: 

_Gohan was sitting in a desk at school at the very front of the room directly in front of a teacher's desk. He was holding a pencil and a piece of paper was sitting on his desk. There was no one else in the room and he looked down at the paper. _

It was a test but he couldn't make out the words as they were written in some strange fashion of just pictures and odd shapes. 

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and Gohan looked up. Videl sauntered into the room and went over to the empty teacher's desk. She was wearing an extremely skimpy black bikini that barely covered anything and he couldn't help but be embarrassed. He then asked, "Hey Videl, what's up?" 

"Nothin' much," she purred in a very provocative voice. 

She was now lying on top of the desk, stretched out like a cat and her eyes seemed to have a look that said she saw something she wanted. "Aren't you cold in that?" He asked, having no idea what she wanted from him. 

She giggled. He had never heard Videl Satan giggle and he didn't think she had ever done such a thing in her entire life. He just looked at her with wide eyes as she slipped off of the desk and then he noticed that the desk in front of him was gone and he was just sitting in a regular chair. 

She walked over; her hips swaying from side to side, not that he noticed any of this, as he couldn't seem to grasp the concept of anything that was happening. She then was so close that her nose was almost touching his and she proceeded to straddle his hips. 

He leaned as far from her as the chair would allow and tried to ask her what she was doing but his voice didn't seem to be working. She leaned over and put her lips to his ear and . . . 

"GOHAN!" 

Gohan shot up so fast that he fell out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. His eyes focused and he stood up. He didn't understand any of that dream but he decided that if he wanted to know he would just ask someone. Now, whom could he ask? 

He didn't really want to talk to Vegeta and his dad would probably just make him even more confused so he decided to just ask the source . . . he would ask Videl.   


* * *

  
Please Review! 


	18. The Test

**The Test**

Gohan got up and dressed for school before heading downstairs for breakfast. After a few hurried 'good morning's and a quick breakfast he ran out the door and blasted off for school, pushing the button on his watch and transforming into Saiyaman. 

As he approached the school, he landed on the roof and pushed the button again, changing out of Saiyaman and quickly made his way to class. He was one of the last to make it to class but he took his seat next to Videl. 

Videl and Erasa had changed seats a while ago when Erasa had decided that Videl and Gohan made a cute couple and decided to play matchmaker. 

Videl and Erasa greeted Gohan; Sharpner only grunted in annoyance. "Hi guys," Gohan said, and then decided to ask Videl before the bell rang. 

"Hey Videl?" 

"Yeah Gohan? Oh, do you still remember everything for the test today?" 

"Yep, I know I'll pass it. Can I ask you a question?" 

"You just did but you can ask me another." 

"Huh?" 

"Just ask the question Gohan." 

"Oh, right. Anyway, I had this dream last night and you were in it." 

"You dreamt about me?" Videl was flattered at this. 

"Yeah, but you . . ." Just then, the bell rang and the teacher walked in causing the whole class to quiet down. 

"I'll tell you later," Gohan said quickly before turning to the front of the room. 

"Good morning class. It seems everyone is here so lets just start the test shall we?" 

The teacher began passing out the tests and, as usual, Gohan was the first to finish though he spent the rest of the class time trying to figure out why the answers he put were right. 

The bell rang and all of the students filed down to put their tests on the teachers desk before making their way out of the room. Videl caught up with Gohan and asked, "Well, how did you do?" 

"I answered them just how the book said," Gohan replied. 

"That's great. What was it you wanted to tell me about the dream you had about me?" 

"Oh, yeah. Well, in this dream I was sitting at a desk taking a test and you walked in wearing-" 

"Hey girl," Erasa said, bounding up to the pair. 

Videl sighed in frustration but smiled and said, "hey Erasa, how did you do on the test?" 

"Oh, the same as I usually do. Most likely get a C." 

"Yea, I think I might actually get an A this time. Studying with Gohan has its perks." 

"OOOOH!" Erasa squealed in delight, "You guys studied together," she said suggestively, "what else did you study?" 

Videl scowled at the blond and said, "nothing like that Erasa." Gohan just looked confused as they walked in a different direction than Erasa. 

"What did she mean Videl?" 

Videl looked at him incredulously and shook her head, "just forget it Gohan." 

He continued to look confused and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, as I was saying, in my dream you walked in wearing . . ."   


* * *

  
Please review! 


	19. What Did I Say?

**What Did I Say?**

By the time Gohan got around to telling Videl about the dream, it was lunchtime and the four of them made their way outside and sat under their usual tree. 

Gohan finished his enormous lunch in less than the amount of time it took the others to finish their small lunches. Once he was done he began, "well you see Videl, in the dream you walked into the room wearing a bikini." 

"OOH," Erasa squealed, "you had a sexy dream about Videl. Is there something we should know?" 

"No," Videl snapped at the girl and then turned to Gohan, a slight blush on her cheeks, "what else did you dream about me?" 

"Well, you sat on the teachers desk and then you sat on my lap." Gohan stated. 

Videl blushed even more, "did you like it?" 

"Well, it was a little weird and you looked really cold in just a bikini." 

Videl's face reddened even more but this time, she wasn't blushing and she said, "Son Gohan, you are impossible." With that, she stood up and stomped away followed closely by Erasa. 

Gohan watched Videl stomp away and then turned to Sharpner, confused, "what did I say?" 

Sharpner looked at him incredulously, "you have no idea how to act around women. You were supposed to say she looked great." 

"But . . .but . . ." Gohan stuttered, still not understanding what happened, "how do I make it up to her." 

"Boy, for such a smart guy, you are clueless," Sharpner said, shaking his head, "later today, if you can catch her, tell her your sorry and ask her to go somewhere with you on Saturday." 

"Where would we go?" 

"Sheesh, do I have to think of everything? Just take her to dinner and a movie or something like that." 

"Ok," Gohan said confidently, "I'll do it." 

"Well, you can do it after school, the bell is about to ring." 

The two boys put their things away and stood up, making their way back into the school. As they entered the room and took their seats, they noticed that Videl was pointedly ignoring Gohan. 

Gohan sighed and vowed that he would ask her after school to go to dinner and a movie with him.   


**********

  


After school, Gohan ran after Videl just as she was about to take off from the roof. "Videl, please wait!" 

"Why?" She said coldly. 

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for earlier," he said, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes, "and I wanted to ask you to go to dinner and a movie with me on Saturday." 

Videl smiled a little and said, "all right, you can make it up to me then." With that, she flew off thinking 'why can't I stay mad at him'. 

Gohan smiled and took off for his own home thinking, 'I don't think I'll tell Mom just yet'. 


	20. She's Not My Girlfriend

Chi-chi doesn't really know about Videl, yet.   


* * *

  


**She's Not My Girlfriend**

Nothing much happened during the rest of the week Sharpner got hit. Gohan was confused. Sharpner got hit. Erasa teased Videl and Gohan. Sharpner got hit. Videl got embarrassed. And finally, Sharpner got hit. 

Gohan, Goten, Goku, and Chi-chi were sitting around the table eating dinner Friday night when Gohan decided that he had to tell his mother he wouldn't be there for dinner tomorrow evening. He waited for Goku and Goten to finish their dinners because they made noises that he didn't feel like talking over. 

Once the meal was finished, Gohan spoke, "Mom, is it all right if I go out tomorrow night." 

Chi-chi narrowed her eyes, instantly suspicious, "where are you going, did you finish your homework and who are you going with?" 

"Yes I finished my homework and it's just to a restaurant and the movies with a friend." 

Chi-chi's eyes brightened, "this _friend_ wouldn't happen to be a girl, would it?" 

Gohan flinched internally, but on the outside he showed nothing, just said, "well . . ." 

He was interrupted by Goten saying, "Ooh, Gohan's got a girlfriend. Who is it? I gotta call Trunks." 

"She's not my girlfriend," Gohan protested before he realized what he had said and quickly shut his mouth. 

"My little boy has a girlfriend," Chi-chi said, ignoring her son's protests. "Well, who is she?" 

"Videl," he practically whispered. 

"That nice girl that helped you?" Goku asked. 

"Who is this Videl? When do you think they'll get married?" She asked Goku who had a clueless look on his face. 

"I thought Gohan said she wasn't his girlfriend?" 

"A minor detail. Now, who is she?" 

"Her father is Hercule Satan," Gohan whispered, hoping she hadn't heard him and that she wouldn't ask him to repeat it. 

"WHAT?" 

No such luck. 

"THAT POMPOUS, EGOTISTICAL, GLORY STEALING, ASS," Chi-chi screeched, causing all the Saiyans at the table to cover their sensitive ears and cringe. 

"Chi-chi," Goku said when she had to take a breath, "Videl is a nice girl and isn't anything like her father. She knows that Gohan beat Cell." 

"Really?" Chi-chi said after calming down, "well, all right, you can go." 

"Thanks Mom," Gohan said and got up, making his way upstairs. 

"I've really gotta call Trunks," Goten said and made his way to the phone. "Hey Trunks," he said after Trunks had answered the phone, "guess what Gohan's doing tomorrow night?" 

"What?" 

"He has a date with Videl." 

"Ooh, that gives me a great idea." 


	21. Ready?

I've written and posted my first Sailor Moon fic so if you have the time please check it out. It's a kinda serious fic with still some humor but it's only the prologue so far so it won't take but a minute. Pretty please and the next time I'll post two chapters. A little bribery never hurt anyone . . . on with the fic . . .   


* * *

  


**Ready?**

Saturday night, Gohan had planned to pick up Videl at her house (mansion) and together they would go to a new restaurant that had an all you can eat bar at about six o'clock. It was so new that the owner didn't know about the Son's and the Brief's appetites. After the restaurant, they would go to the movies. 

Gohan had borrowed a car from Bulma, a sleek red sports car convertible. After he had turned sixteen, Chi-chi had made sure that, unlike his father, Gohan could drive. 

Gohan arrived at the Satan mansion at about five-thirty. The gate opened and he pulled up to the front and climbed out. He rang the doorbell and about a minute later, the door opened and a butler ushered him in. He stood in the entryway while the guy went to tell Videl that he was here. 

Gohan looked around for a while but the sight almost made him sick. There were several pictures, signed, of Hercule Satan and the pictures were on the wall between busts of his head set on pedestals. 

Soon enough though, he heard someone approaching and looked up to see Videl coming down the stairs. She wore a pair of black jean shorts that are rolled up, not to an indecent height but they did show off her long legs. A black halter-top over which was an extremely large and baggy white shirt made out of white crochet with a wide circle neckline that hung off of one shoulder rather winsomely. She also wore a pair of white sneaker with black tube socks. 

Gohan was wearing a pair of dark charcoal colored dress-pants that fit snug around his narrow waist, belted with a thin silver buckle in the center He wore a mouthwateringly tight black short-sleeved T-shirt with a V neck, and then a dark orange silk button-up shirt left unbuttoned. (A/N: These descriptions were brought to you by _Lynnwood_. She even put in the mouthwatering part.) 

"Hi Videl, are you ready to go?" Gohan asked, the fact that her long legs were shown off completely lost to him. 

"Hey Gohan, yeah, I'm ready. Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out the door quickly. This confused him for a moment before she said, "I don't want my dad to see you." 

"Oh, ok." 

"Wow, where did you get the car?" 

"Bulma lent it to me." Gohan said as he opened the door for her to climb in. His mother had taught him how to treat a lady long ago. Videl smiled at him but it was, once again, lost on him as he waited, oblivious to her advances, for her to get in the car. 

"Where are we going?" 

"There's this new restaurant in town I thought we'd go to and then what movie do you want to see?" 

"We'll see what's playing when we get there."   


**********

  


Meanwhile, in the trunk of the car: 

"Trunks," Goten whispered, "what are we going to do?" 

"Well, your brother is such a nerd that he needs help on his date and we're going to help him." 

"He is not a nerd," Goten objected. 

"Shh, keep quiet or he'll hear us." 


	22. All A Saiyan Can Eat

You know, I totally forgot to tell you all how Gohan did on the test. Silly me! Well, I'll bring it up this chapter . . . so, without further ado . . . on with the fic . . .   


* * *

  


**All A Saiyan Can Eat**

Gohan pulled up in front of the restaurant and walked with Videl up to the entrance. It was a little crowded but they managed to get a seat about ten minutes later. Unfortunately for Gohan, the hostess that led them to their seat led them past the food bars and he had to exert all of his self control not to just start pigging out. 

They sat down and Videl had to laugh at the drool making its way down Gohan's chin. They told the waitress what they wanted to drink and she set the plates down on the table for the all you can eat bar. 

Gohan immediately raced for the bar and began piling food onto his plate. He was just reaching out for the last chicken leg when someone else grabbed the other end. Gohan looked up into the scowling face of an angry Saiyan prince. 

"That's mine brat," he said, causing Gohan to just drop the chicken leg, not wanting to get into a fight with him. 

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" 

Vegeta growled out, "the woman _tried_ to cook again." 

Suddenly, a clang rang out and Gohan looked behind Vegeta to see Bulma standing there with a scowl on her face and a pan in her hand, apparently she was learning from Chi-chi. "I heard that mister," she screeched, causing Vegeta to wince at her tone and several people to look up from their meals at the crazy woman. 

Vegeta just scowled and continued to fill up his already full plate. Bulma saw Gohan and said, "what are you doing here Gohan?" 

"I came here with Videl," Gohan practically whispered, knowing how Bulma would react. 

"Your on your first date," she squealed, causing even more people to stare. "Well, you go on. You don't want to keep her waiting," and with that, she walked after Vegeta to yell at him some more. 

Gohan sighed and began to fill up his plate. When he returned to the table, he saw that Videl was already there and together they began to eat their dinner. After Gohan had just about finished his fifth plate of food, Videl decided to try and start a conversation. 

"Hey Gohan, what did you get on that health test?" 

"Oh, yeah, I got an A but I still don't understand any of it. I mean, why would anyone want to do something like that." 

Videl blushed; she really didn't want to be the one to have to explain it to him. She thought that his naiveté must come from his father and living in the mountains for so long with no one but his mother, father, and brother for company. She just said, "you'll understand one day I'm sure." 

Just then, they heard a commotion on the other side of the restaurant. Then, they saw two bright yellow lights flash and then saw Vegeta with a ki blast in his hand. 

Gohan and Videl ran over and the sight that greeted them made Videl laugh, Gohan seethe, Bulma huff, and Vegeta scowl. 

Apparently, the two young demi-saiyans had decided to follow Gohan into the restaurant and had found the soft ice cream machine. 


	23. What Is This Feeling?

OK, I'm kinda tired of working on this fic and I want to get to work on my new Sailor Moon fic which is probably going to turn into an epic. Because of this, and to get a lot of you off my back, this chapter is much longer than the previous chapters. 

Now, I'm going to try and finish this soon, so this and any chapters following will be more than one page long. So, enjoy and don't forget to review.   


* * *

  


**What Is This Feeling?**

Before the two little demons could escape, Bulma grabbed each of them by an ear and threatened to make them train with Vegeta for a week in the gravity machine. Vegeta almost protested because he didn't want to have to deal with them either but the two cowered in fear. 

Bulma grabbed each of them by an ear and dragged them out of the restaurant causing Vegeta to complain that he only had seven helpings. 

Videl laughed at the scene and followed Gohan back to their table. After they finished dinner and Gohan was told never to come back, they made their way to the movie theater. 

Upon approaching the box office, they looked to see what was playing. 

"What do you want to see Videl?" Gohan asked. 

"How about that new one 'Men In Black II'?" Videl said, looking up to see the time. 

"That sounds great. We'd better hurry though, it starts in about eight minutes." 

Gohan paid for the tickets, after a little argument with Videl, and together they made their way to the concession stand. Gohan, not wanting to fight with Videl, let her pay for her snack, a small soda and small popcorn, while Gohan got his regular, extra-large popcorn, extra-large soda and a box of gummy worms. (A/N: Gummy worms are one of my favorites so their one of his.) 

They made their way into the theater with one minute to spare. Gohan finished his popcorn within the first five minutes of the movie and decided to nurse the gummy worms, so they lasted about ten minutes. 

Videl was a little disappointed that Gohan didn't try anything in the dark theater but she decided that it must just be because he's shy. 

After the movie, they left the theater and Gohan began the drive home. "That was a great movie, wasn't it?" 

Videl looked over at him and replied, "Yeah, I especially thought the end was really funny." 

As he pulled up to the mansion, Gohan got out of the car and opened the door for Videl, being polite just like his mother had taught him. Those lessons were now pounded into his brain and if he didn't obey them they might cause a hemorrhage. 

Videl stepped out of the car and thanked Gohan as he walked her up to the front door. She sincerely hoped that her father had already gone to bed as they stood together on the front stoop. 

"Well, I had a wonderful time Gohan. We should do it again some time." 

"Sure, I'd like that." 

Before Gohan could do anything, Videl stood on her toes and lightly brushed his lips with hers. 

Just then, the front door swung open and an angry man looked out and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU HOODLUM!" 

Videl pulled away in surprise and turned to her father. She then began glaring at him through the narrow slits of her eyes and yelled back, in a voice just as loud, "DADDY, JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" 

Dumbfounded by what his daughter had done, Hercule just stood there in shock as Videl turned to Gohan and said, in a much quieter voice, "see you in school Gohan." With that, she turned one more menacing glare on her father and stomped past him into the house, shutting the door with a slam. 

Gohan just stood there for a moment, shocked that Videl had just kissed him. He had seen it in the health book but she had just done it to him. He couldn't understand why he felt like his chest was as heavy as an anvil and, at the same time, his stomach felt as though it were flying. 

He shook his head and made his way back to the car. Encapsulizing it, he decided to fly home and reminded himself to return the capsule to Bulma tomorrow. 

Gohan arrived home to find everyone else already asleep, for which he was grateful because he needed time to think about things. As he lay in bed he thought about Videl and every time he thought about her, he got a funny feeling in his stomach. He soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber.   


**********

  


The following week, every time Gohan looked at Videl he got that funny feeling in his stomach. On Monday, Erasa decided to ask Videl about the past weekend. 

"How was your date Videl?" she said, in a teasing whisper that happened to be overheard by Sharpner who just happened to be leaning closer to Videl trying to hear the conversation. 

He was livid that he hadn't been the one to take Videl out this weekend and leaned a little closer to hear whom she went with. 

"It was pretty fun. We had dinner and went to see a movie." 

"Did he kiss you?" 

Videl blushed a deep shade of crimson and said, in a smaller voice, "I kissed him." 

Sharpner suddenly cried out as his chair suddenly tipped back and he fell to the floor. He stood up swiftly, trying to maintain some sense of coolness (not that he has any) and righted his chair. 

Videl and Erasa just watched him as he retook his seat and then they burst out laughing. 

Gohan, seated on the other side of Erasa, just chuckled lightly and returned to his work. With his superior Saiyan hearing, he had heard every work between Erasa and Videl, and he was glad Videl had enjoyed herself. 

Friday, just before they're last class, Gohan was getting a little anxious. He couldn't wait for school to end so he could head over to Capsule Corp. Tomorrow was his birthday and he was going to help with the preparations. All his friends would be there, the Z fighters and Videl. 

"Um Videl," he said, gaining her attention, "there is something you should know about tomorrow." 

"What is it Gohan?" she asked, curious and excited about the upcoming day. 

"Some of the people that will be at this party are a little weird and a few are kinda dangerous. I just wanted to warn you." 

"Come on Gohan, they couldn't be any weirder than you." 

* * *

See, two whole pages. I don't feel like typing anymore so this will have to do. Next chapter is the big day, the party, Gohan's 18th birthday. Can't wait? You're gonna have to. I don't know when I'll feel like typing the rest and considering I won't be near a computer for the next few days it is going to take even longer. So, until then, please review! 


	24. You Know God?

Someone said I should make the chapters longer so I don't have cliffhangers. I like having cliffhangers because other people leave their stories half finished and some of them I really like and they don't finish them and I get mad and others leave cliffhangers for weeks and that is really annoying and I'm doing it because of them and . . . I'm ranting . . . Sorry! 

Anyway, let's get on with this fic so that I can finish it sometime this year.   


* * *

  


**You Know God?**

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO WEAR!" Videl screamed, causing Erasa to cover her ears. "You're supposed to be helping," she glared at her friend standing beside the closet. 

"Don't worry girl, we'll find you something," Erasa promised her best friend. "Just settle down a little and let me see what I have to work with." 

Erasa stepped into the walk-in closet and started to toss things over her shoulder. She was exceptionally good at this. Things that looked promising ended up in one pile while other things landed in a separate pile. "No, no, maybe, no, maybe, maybe, no, no, definitely not, no . . ." She continued in this fashion until she had cleaned out the entire closet. 

"Let's see . . . this might work," she said as she held up a pink dress. 

"No way," Videl sneered, "I refuse to wear pink." 

"Well then, how about this?" 

Videl scrutinized the outfit the girl held and said, "that's ok, I guess." 

"All right, now for the hair." 

"What's wrong with my hair?" Videl asked. She had cut her hair short but it had now grown down to her shoulders. 

"It just needs a little help." 

At the end of the little makeover, Videl was dressed in a simple black dress that reached her knees. She had argued with Erasa about wearing shorts underneath it, and won. Her hair was clipped back with two simple silver clips and Erasa had managed to get her to allow hairspray. Her shoes were a pair of black slip-on flats and she wore stocking socks that reached her mid-calf. Erasa had let her borrow a pair of small gold hoop earrings and a bracelet to match on her left wrist. 

"Wow!" Erasa practically squealed. She had been trying to get Videl to dress up for years and now . . . "You look amazing." 

"Thanks. Are you sure I look all right?" 

"You look better than all right. Gohan is going to faint when he sees you." 

"I doubt it. I don't think he even notices me." Videl said, her voice soft and her head bowed. 

"Don't worry girl, you just go and knock'em dead." 

"You're right." She said as she looked at the clock. "I'd better go or I'll be late. See ya later Erasa." And with that, Videl grabbed her present for Gohan and headed over to Capsule Corp.   


**********

  


Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Chi-chi was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on Gohan's birthday cake when she noticed a hand reaching out towards the frosting. 

CLANG! 

Goku held his head, nursing the bump, as he made his way out of the house and into the yard to see how the decorations were coming. He noticed Vegeta leaning against a tree nearby, his arms crossed and the usual scowl on his face, watching Gohan through half lidded eyes. 

"Hey Vegeta, whatcha doin'?" Goku greeted and was soon faced with a scowling prince glaring at him. 

"Hmph," he said, turning his attention once again to Gohan. "I'm only here because I haven't had a good laugh since you got your head stuck in the turkey last Thanksgiving." 

"It wasn't that funny," Goku pouted, and then thought about what Vegeta had said. "What's going to happen?" 

"That brat of yours is going to go through the change and I will be here to see it. It should be a lot of laughs." 

"What do you mean, change? What's going to happen to him?" 

Vegeta growled and said, in a frustrated tone, "when a Saiyan male turns eighteen, he becomes a man and he can understand the attraction to the female species. Until this change, a Saiyan male can not even process what the purpose of being with a female." 

"Oh," he said simply, still not entirely understanding but not wanting to get Vegeta even angrier with him. He then walked over to Gohan who was chatting with Bulma at one of the picnic tables that was set up. 

"They should be here any minute now." Bulma said, and at that moment the guests began to arrive. 

The first to arrive were Yamcha and Puar, who gave Vegeta a wide berth and put a present on the table. Tien and Chaotzu, who came next, placed a small gift on the table, greeted Gohan and went to talk to Yamcha. Piccolo arrived next surprising Gohan by having a present for him and went to lean against a separate tree from Vegeta. 

Dende and Mr. Popo had managed to come next and presented Gohan with their gifts and Yajirobe presented him with a bag of Senzu beans from Korin, who was unable to attend. Krillin and Eighteen arrived next, with Marron running off to play with Goten and Trunks. Master Roshi and Oolong arrived soon after with an oddly wrapped box and, after giving Gohan a secretive wink, they placed their gift among the others. 

Finally, a yellow copter landed in the front yard and Gohan ran to greet the last guest to the party. "Hey Videl," he waved to her as she exited the copter and encapsuled it. 

"Hi Gohan. Happy birthday." She said as she stood there waiting for some comment from Gohan on her attire. 

"You look great Videl. Come on, I want you to meet everyone." 

Videl blushed at the compliment and followed Gohan into the backyard. Upon entering, Videl saw that Gohan had been right in saying that some of them were weird. Two of them were green, one was midnight black, one had three eyes, one looked like a little floating clown, one was a floating cat, and one was a pig. 

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," Gohan said, taking her hand and leading her around the yard. 

The first people they approached looked somewhat normal. He introduced the scarred guy as Yamcha, the blue-haired woman as Bulma, the short man as Krillin, his wife as Eighteen (which Videl didn't think was all that normal), and the floating cat as Puar. After smiling politely and saying things like 'It's a pleasure to meet you', Gohan dragged her off to greet some of the not-so-normal people present. 

Gohan quickly passed by Vegeta's tree saying, "You've all ready met Vegeta," and continued on to where the three-eyed man, the little clown, and a man that looked very similar to Gohan were talking. He introduced the men as Tien, Chaotzu, and his father, Goku. 

Upon moving to the next group of people, she was surprised to notice they were now heading towards the two green men and the little black man. "Videl," Gohan began, "this is my sensei Piccolo." 

"It's nice to meet you," Videl said politely, trying her hardest not to stare. 

Piccolo just looked down at her and 'hmph'ed as Gohan motioned towards the other two men. "This is Dende, he's pretty much God, and that's Mr. Popo. He takes care of the lookout where they live." 

Videl was a little startled and whispered to Gohan, "you know God?" 

"Well, yeah," he said, putting his hand behind his head in the classic Son gesture, "he's one of my best friends." 

"It is very nice to meet you," Dende said, taking her hand and shaking it gently. 

"Likewise," Videl said, smiling. 

Just then, two streaks came hurling out of the back door followed closely by a little blonde girl. "That's Marron, Krillin and Eighteen's daughter." Gohan said, motioning towards the girl standing in the doorway. "And those," he pointed to the two little kids rolling around on the ground, "are Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son, and Goten, my little brother." 

The two boys stopped wrestling once they noticed the new arrival. Trunks looked over at Gohan, a smirk that could rival Vegeta's, on his face, and then turned to Videl. "So you're Gohan's mate." 

Gohan glared at Trunks when Videl said, "no, we're just friends." 

"That's not what dad says." 

This caused Gohan to turn and glare at Vegeta who just glared back and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk evident on his lips. 

Goten spoke up then and said, "momma says your gonna marry big brother and then she can have grandchildren." 

Gohan grabbed Videl's hand once more and dragged her away from the two chibis who were now chuckling heartily at Gohan. 

"That's about everyone," Gohan said, when Videl noticed that he had not introduced her to two other people. 

"Who are they?" She asked, pointing to an old, bald man and the little pig. 

"You don't want to meet them. Trust me." He said, just as the two noticed her and began walking over to her. 

"Hey Gohan," Oolong said, "aren't ya gonna introduce us to your girlfriend here." 

"She's not my girlfriend. Videl, this is Oolong and Master Roshi. Guys, this is Videl." 

"Uh, nice to meet you," Videl said cautiously. She didn't like the way the old man was ogling her and it seemed to her that Gohan was almost growling inaudibly deep in his throat. 

"You're a pretty thing aren't ya," he said. 

"Thank you," she said, and then decided to hurry away by saying, "Gohan, there's something I want to ask Bulma." 

"Ok," he said, grateful that she had given them an excuse to leave. As they turned to leave, Roshi just happened to reach out with his hand and the next thing any of the Z fighters knew, Roshi was at the top of Vegeta's tree with a huge bruise on his chin.   


* * *

  
Wow, I got three whole pages written for this chapter and it's only half of the party. The next chapter will be out soon, I hope. I really want to get this finished and work on my Sailor Moon fic. If any of you would be so kind as to read that for me and tell me what you think I would be most appreciative. Don't forget to REVIEW this story! 


	25. Instincts Emerge

Not only am I working on my Sailor Moon fic Sailor Celestial but some friends and I have an idea for a Lord of the Rings fic and on top of that, I have another idea for a DragonballZ fic. 

It took me forever to think of what to write for this chapter. I just couldn't get past the first paragraph. Well, let's get this party going. Don't forget to review when your through.   


* * *

  


**Instincts Emerge**

Knocking Roshi into the tree with a great uppercut had earned Videl applause and the respect of Bulma, Chi-chi, and Eighteen who had all had to deal with the old pervert at one point or another. It also earned her a large amount of space between herself and Oolong who had a very similar mind to Roshi. 

The guys had just laughed at the old man's attempt and caused Gohan to holler up to him, "I should have told you she's a fighter." 

"All right Gohan," Chi-chi said, while rolling out a huge cake on a cart. It was chocolate with dark chocolate icing and strawberries decorating the top surrounding words, written in more frosting that said 'Happy Birthday Gohan'. There were eighteen candles situated around the top and they were all lit. "Make a wish and blow out the candles." 

Gohan thought for a minute before finally blowing out the candles, making sure to hold back his strength so that nothing untoward happened to the cake. Chi-chi had made sure to make another one just for Goku and promptly brought out the extra cake as soon as she saw that he was trying to get at Gohan's cake. 

After cake, Bulma had Vegeta grudgingly agree to move the presents closer to the main table so that Gohan could open them. When Gohan reached the present brought by Roshi and Oolong, he almost feared what he would find in the box. It was wrapped in paper with ladies in bikinis on it. Upon tearing open the paper, it appeared to be a plain brown cardboard box. He carefully opened the top, just barely enough for him to see into it but not enough for anyone else to see inside, and quickly shut the box. 

"What is it son?" Goku asked. 

"Just some magazines dad," Gohan said, while placing the box away from him and under the table where he would just as soon forget about them. 

"What kind of magazines?" Goku asked naively. Everyone sweatdropped at Goku's obtuseness and Oolong stepped up and whispered into Gohan's ear. 

"Your eighteen now so we didn't just get you magazines, we got you a whole subscription." Gohan just smiled politely, giving them each a small thanks and reaching for another present. 

As Gohan was about half way through opening his presents, Master Roshi apparently hadn't learned his lesson and was aiming for Videl's bottom once more. 

He had given up trying anything against Bulma because Vegeta would most likely kill him, literally. Eighteen lived with him and he was tortured everyday by not being able to do anything to her because she would kill him as well, also literally. Chi-chi would just shriek at him in her shrill voice that was worse than nails on a chalkboard and he didn't think his poor eardrums could take the assault. 

As he crept silently closer, Vegeta was watching Gohan extra closely. He thought he saw an almost predatorial gleam in his eyes when he looked over at the woman, Videl. He also noticed that the pervert Roshi was stealthily making his way closer to the girl and he couldn't wait for the chaos to begin. 

Gohan had just finished unwrapping his last gift and was now looking around at his friends and thanking each of them when he noticed Roshi creeping up behind Videl. Surprising everyone around him, Gohan began to growl deep in his throat. 

As his growl became louder, Videl was shocked at the gleam she saw in his eyes. It was almost like he was becoming possessive and he looked like a predator stalking his prey. He rose carefully from his seat and walked slowly over to stand in between Videl and Roshi, who was now looking a little scared. 

Gohan crouched into a fighting position, all the while snarling at any man who even looked at what was his. All of the guys who weren't Saiyan backed away slowly, trying not to draw attention to themselves. 

Vegeta had started chuckling at the boy, a smirk permanently plastered to his face as he watched in amusement the change in the boy. He was becoming more Saiyan every second and Vegeta was reveling in it. 

Goku had already tried to talk to his son, but he couldn't seem to get anything through to him. Everyone looked over suspiciously at Vegeta as he continued to be amused by the boy. 

"What?" Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes at the group, "he won't listen to anyone now but his mate." He then turned to look at Videl who was startled at being called Gohan's mate once again given his current state. 

"Oh, my little boy is growing up," Chi-chi sniffled, "when is the wedding and when can I expect grandchildren?" 

Videl was getting a little flustered at Chi-chi's words and a little angry at Gohan's protectiveness. Did he think she couldn't take care of herself? 

She walked up to him, standing before him with her hands on her hips and said, in a firm tone, "Gohan, knock it off." To punctuate her words, she punched him with all her might in the stomach. 

It didn't really hurt him but it surprised him enough for him to get his instincts back under control and to actually see his surroundings. He stood up, putting his hand behind his head and smiling while saying, "sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." 

Vegeta just smirked and said, "You became a true Saiyan man." 

Gohan actually smirked back causing Chi-chi to gasp and mention something about not hanging around Vegeta so much. He then turned to Videl and said, "you look absolutely gorgeous today my dear," he then kissed the back of her hand. 

Videl blushed at the gesture and said a quiet 'thank you'. Everyone around the two of them suddenly had the urge to leave and all made their way into Capsule Corp. 

Chi-chi and Bulma could be seen spying on the two of them from a window until Vegeta came up behind them and said, "nosy women." 

Bulma just smirked back at him, a side affect of living with him so long, and said, "you betcha. By the way, what's going to happen next." 

"The brat will court her and mate with her within the next year or so. Should any other male show any interest in her whatsoever in that time, he most likely will never be able to show an interest in anyone ever again." Vegeta said, and then smirked at the look of horror on the women's faces at the prospect of Gohan killing anyone, or worse. 

"His mate can stop him from harming anyone too much," he then said, in order to reassure the two women. 

**(A/N: Warning! Cuteness ahead, romance and all that mushy stuff too.)**

Meanwhile, outside amongst the remainders of the party, Gohan and Videl were talking. "Gohan," Videl said in a low voice, almost afraid of what to say, "do you like me?" 

"I think you're the greatest thing to ever happen to me," he said, knowing that what he said came from the depths of his heart. "What do you think of me?" 

"I've liked you for a while now but you never seemed to even notice me," she said, almost too low for him to hear, even with his exceptional Saiyan hearing. 

"I'm sorry, but it goes with being half-saiyan. You heard what Vegeta said, well Saiyans only start feeling things for other sexes on their eighteenth birthday." 

"I guess I understand. So does that mean you want me to be your girlfriend." 

"Oh, I want so much more than that," he said, leaning down. His lips were less than an inch away from hers as he said, "I love you." With that, he kissed her gently. 

She was a little startled at the abruptness of his confession, but she knew in her heart that she felt the same. She transmitted this feeling to him by returning his kiss and deepening it until he gently opened his mouth, tracing her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth readily, projecting as much love as she could. 

Just as they pulled apart, a squeal was heard from inside the house. 

"GRANDCHILDREN!" 

**The End!**

  


* * *

  
FINALLY! It's finished, I hope everyone enjoyed this and I also hope you don't forget to review. I am so close to the 300 mark and I hope to reach it with this chapter. 

I also have a new web site. Just click on Jade Raven at the top and copy and paste my web site. 

Here are some fics that I highly recommend: 

Wish For The Past by **Burenda** - Goten makes a wish to meet his grandfather, Bardock, landing himself in the past and a load of trouble, while Trunks does his best to find his missing friend. 

Gohan Goes To Highschool by **TW** - This is Gohan/Videl, mostly humor with some romance, Survival Camp continues and Goten, Trunks and Vegeta make an appearance. 

Most of the stuff written by **Frozenflower**. 


End file.
